Szablon:References
template should be used instead. * In articles containing a list of sources at the end, but no inline footnotes or parenthetical references, consider when the article would be significantly improved by detailed attribution of sources to specific claims. * Other templates, listed below, should be used when the sources are inadequate for other reasons. * Be bold! Consider searching for references and adding them to the article, instead of this template. * Consider not adding this template to short articles consisting only of a definition or common knowledge. However, direct quotations and material that is likely to be challenged should have explicit sources provided (see Wikipedia:Verifiability). * See Wikipedia:Biographies of living people for guidance on dealing with unreferenced biographies of living people. }} Usage This template should not be substituted (subst:). }} There are three optional parameters: ;Description field: The optional description field is used to indicate more specifically what should be referenced. An example of its usage is . The description field is commonly omitted, which is acceptable, and the information box displayed in an article would then read "This article does not cite any references or sources." If a description is supplied, the word article in the information box is replaced with the description; for the example just given, the information box would read "This article's section called 'Childhood' does not cite any references or sources." ;Date parameter: The date parameter is (generallyBecause of the nature of the workflow using the current date makes sense, it is simpler to add, especially for the WP:bots it means that older dated categories do not have to be constantly created and deleted, and it enables some measure of progress. moreover it is "good enough" to get the articles into the workflow and the intention is to ensure they are cleaned up eventually. Occasionally however it may be useful to bulk add items, to older categories, for example when the system was initially set up, when merging two schemes or when adding to the current month would swamp it disproportionately.) used to indicate when the template was added to a page. An example of its usage is }}. Adding this parameter sorts the article into monthly subcategories of Category:Articles lacking sources, rather than adding it to Category:Articles lacking sources itself, allowing the oldest problems to be identified and dealt with first. If the date parameter is omitted, a bot will add it later. ;Auto parameter: The auto parameter is only added by bots and used to suppress visibility of the template when added by a bot. This parameter was added for compatibility with , which was merged into this template. Bots that added to stub articles included "auto=yes" by default. This parameter should be removed after an editor has checked that the tag hasn't been placed in error. The optional fields can be used together, and placed in any order. For example, both }} and |article's section called "Childhood"}} have the same effect: }} General information This template can either be placed at the bottom of the article page (in an empty "References" or "Notes" section—usually just before a template), or at the top of an article, or on the article's talk page. Categorization This template adds articles to Category:Articles lacking sources, a hidden category. Differences from related templates One difference between the template and the similar templates and is that adds an article to Category:Articles lacking sources, while and add an article to Category:Articles needing additional references. A common practice is to supply a description of "section", as in , which results in an information box reading "This section does not cite any references or sources." This is the same message that is displayed when using , but the two templates place an article in different categories, as noted above. Note: when adding to a section of an article, the date parameter must be included. Otherwise, SmackBot will change the template to when it adds the date parameter. Redirects The following templates redirect to , meaning that they are synonyms that work exactly as works: List of redirects * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The following templates previously redirected to , but have been changed: * , , and (both now redirect to ) See also The following templates are useful in cases where there are some sources, but these are inadequate or insufficient: * — Variant of this template for a specific section * — For marking a particular claim as needing a source * — Has some sources, but would benefit from more * — Dependence on primary sources without reliable published interpretation * — Dependence on unreliable sources * — Dependence on a single source * Citation method and style ** ** — to indicate article has references but not inline citations * Wikipedia:Template messages/Sources of articles * Wikipedia:Template messages/Cleanup Footnotes Category:Exclude in print ar:قالب:مصدر bg:Шаблон:Без източници ca:Plantilla:Falten referències cs:Šablona:Bez zdrojů cy:Nodyn:Dim-ffynonellau da:Skabelon:Kilder de:Vorlage:Belege fehlen es:Plantilla:Referencias eu:Txantiloi:Erreferentzia falta fa:الگو:منبع fi:Malline:Lähteetön fr:Modèle:À sourcer hsb:Předłoha:Žórło hu:Sablon:Nincs forrás id:Templat:Unreferenced it:Template:F ja:Template:出典の明記 ka:თარგი:წყარო ko:틀:출처 필요 mk:Шаблон:Без извори no:Mal:Referanseløs pl:Szablon:Źródła pt:Predefinição:S-fontes ro:Format:Referinţe ru:Шаблон:Нет ссылок sk:Šablóna:Bezzdroja sl:Predloga:Brezvirov sv:Mall:Källor th:แม่แบบ:ต้องการอ้างอิง tr:Şablon:Kaynaksız vi:Tiêu bản:Thiếu nguồn gốc uk:Шаблон:Без джерел zh-yue:Template:Unreferenced zh:Template:Unsourced